Training 'Love' Camp
by Aerilyn Xaveria
Summary: "RAKUZAN… Kita akan training camp dengan Rakuzan selama 3 hari 2 malam," kata Aida/'Sei-kun pasti sudah tahu duluan dan merahasiakannya. Dan apa-apaan maksud dari subject e-mail ini,' batin Kuroko lelah./ Chap 1: Prolog/ AKAKURO/
**TRAINING 'LOVE' CAMP**

 **Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : AKAshi Seijuurou & KUROko Tetsuya**

 **Cast : Seirin Team, Rakuzan Team…..**

 **Rated : T(enang saja aman untuk chapter ini/?)**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), DLDR yang masih maksa baca setelah lihat warning ini efek samping tidak ditanggung.**

 **Chapter 1: Prolog**

 **Kyoto, Firday, 03.00 PM**

Kuroko memandang bangunan putih di depannya dengan pandangan campur aduk. Rakuzan High School tertulis dengan indah di tembok pagar sekolah terkemuka di Kyoto itu. Sekolah tempat mantan Kapten Kisedai bersekolah, Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan, memperhatikan anggota tim basket Seirin yang ekspresinya juga campur aduk.

"Ekhm ini masih terasa aneh untukku," kata Hyuuga sambil menaikan sedikit kacamatanya dan sebagian menganguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan sang kapten.

"Kantoku… Bisa kau batalkan saja acara training camp ini atau kau ganti partner training camp kita. Siapapun asal jangan Rakuzan." Kagami menatap Aida Riko dengan wajah memelas yang membuat beberapa anggota lain mual melihatnya.

"Tidak… Kalian tidak tahu seberapa susahnya aku mengatur semua ini," kata Aida dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan pandangan menusuk tidak terpengaruh dengan pandangan memelas yang dilancarkan padanya.

"Yah berdoa saja kita bisa pulang dengan keadaan tanpa kurang satu apapun," kata Kiyoshi dengan wajah tersenyum.

'Please gak perlu ditegasin gitu juga kali seharusnya kau bilang saja sekalian semoga kita masih hidup setelah berhadapan dengan raja setan selama 3 hari ini,' batin seluruh anggota nelangsa kecuali Kiyoshi, Aida dan Koroko.

oOo

Sebaiknya kita mundur beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum kejadian diatas. Tepat saat kegiatan klub basket selesai dan seluruh anggota sedang bersantai di ruang loker. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum Aida Riko membuka pintu ruang loker seperti akan menghancurkannya. Semua terdiam melihat kedatangan Aida yang diselimuti aura bunga-bunga dan senyum bahagia.

Lima menit berlalu setelah kejadian pembobolan paksa pintu ruang loker oleh Aida, Kiyoshi mendekati sang kontaku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Aida dengan senyum bahagia masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau yang kenapa Riko. Tidak lihat pintu yang hampir hancur di belakangmu." Kiyoshi menunjuk pintu dibelakang Aida dengan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hehehe, aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang bahagia sekarang." Aida memukul pelan kepalanya dan memberikan kedipan pada Kiyoshi, yang membuat bulu kuduk Kiyoshi meremang tapi tetap berusaha mempertahankan senyum diwajahnya. Sedangakan anggota yang lain berusaha menahan ekspresi wajah tetap seperti biasa saat melihat kedipan ajaib milik sang kantoku yang menimbulkan efek merinding disko.

"Ekhm jadi kau bahagia karena apa Riko?" Hyuuga berinisiatif bertanya sebelum jatuh korban karena melihat kelakuan ajaib dari Aida Riko hari ini.

"Lusa kita akan mengadakan training camp dan kalian harus tahu siapa partner training camp kita." Kata Aida dengan semangat dan dicecari dengan pandangan penasaran dari seluruh mata di ruangan itu yang seakan-akan bertanya tentang partner training camp mereka.

"RAKUZAN… Kita akan training camp dengan Rakuzan selama 3 hari 2 malam," kata Aida dengan nada bahagia. Karena dirinya sudah bersusah payah merundingkan kegiatan ini dengan Rakuzan. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia sekalian dia ingin membuktikan sesuatu.

"HEH…" Hampir semua yang mendengar nama Rakuzan kompak langsung memikirkan para pemain inti tim Rakuzan terutama sang Kapten, Akashi Seijuurou yang merupakan jelmaan raja iblis menurut mereka.

'RAKUZAN + TIM INTI RAKUZAN + GUNTING MELAYANG + LATIHAN NERAKA TINGKAT TINGGI + 3 HARI 2 MALAM = MATI,' Batin mereka kompak.

Kagami membenturkan kepalanya ke loker yang berada di dekatnya berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, Izuki mencoba menenangkan Kagami. Hyuuga, Kiyoshi dan beberapa yang lainnya hanya bisa membeku bahkan ada yang pingsan, sedang Aida tersenyum gembira pura-pura tidak melihat keadaan tim binaanya.

'Yang penting rasa ingin tahuku terbayarkan, walau harus mengorbankan kalian.' Batin Aida sambil melirik phantom kesayangan Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya yang membatu dengan awan-awan mendung mengelilinginya.

Kuroko tidak melepaskan pandangan dari ponsel yang sedari awal dipegangnya lebih tepatnya e-mail yang baru didapatkannya ketika sang kantoku menyebutkan nama Tim basket sang mantan kapten yang merangkap sebagai kekasih hatinya, Rakuzan.

'Sei-kun pasti sudah tahu duluan dan merahsiakannya. Dan apa-apaan maksud dari subject e-mail ini,' batin Kuroko lelah.

* * *

 _From : My Husband :* (Please, ini kerjaan Akashi yang mengganti namanya di hp Kuroko seenak hatinya. Dan Kuroko malas mengubahnya kembali #KurokoTsundere)_

 _Subject : Love Camp_

 _Sampai bertemu jum'at nanti Tetsuya sayang._

 _Love,_

 _Your Husband._

* * *

oOo

Yah itu awalnya kenapa tim basket Seirin bisa terdampar di depan gerbang Rakuzan High School mengingat training camp dilaksanakan di Rakuzan. Beberapa merutuki dosa apa yang mereka buat sehingga mereka harus ditakdirkan begini.

"Hallo minnaaa~," Mibuchi Reo berlari dikuti Hayama Kotaru dan Nebuya Ekichi dibelakangnya. Mereka memposisikan diri di depan tim Seirin.

"Ohayou Mibuchi," kata Aida sambil tersenyum aneh.

Yang disenyumi hanya mengangukan kepala sambil balas tersenyum juga seperti mengerti arti senyum aneh yang ditampakan Aida. Well, sepertinya Aida mempunyai rencana rahasia yang di rencanakan bersama wakil kapten tim Rakuzan itu dan pastinya itu berhubungan dengan objek pantauannya hari ini siapa lagi kalau bukan sang phantom Seirin yang hanya menghela nafas sejak menginjakan kaki di depan gerbang Rakuzan.

"Ayo masuk kami akan mengantarkan kalian ke ruangan kelas untuk kalian tidur selama training camp ini." Ajak Hayama memimpin jalan.

Ketika mereka memasuki gerbang beberapa siswa-siswi Rakuzan yang belum pulang dikarenakan jam ekstrakulikuler mulai menatap mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Tim Seirin yang menjadi objek pemandangan hanya bisa pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan menyelidiki dari seluruh penghuni Rakuzan. Tidak berbeda dengan Kuroko yang sedari tadi sudah risih ditatap bahkan semenjak mereka sampai, yang menatap tentu saja kekasih hatinya, Akashi Seijuurou yang sedari awal memantau Tim Seirin atau lebih tepat pandangannya hanya terpaku pada pemilik rambut baby blue dari ruangan Student Council di lantai tiga.

Kuroko pura-pura tidak tahu awalnya tapi sepertinya tubuhnya paling peka kalau mendapat tatapan dari Akashi. Dia menghela nafas sedari tadi untuk menghilangan rasa risih ditatap sedemikian rupa. Dan Kuroko berani bertaruh pasti kekashinya sedang menyinggungkan seringainya yang mempesona.

Ketika berjalan memasuki lorong gedung Rakuzan, Kuroko bisa merasakan getaran e-mail masuk di handphonenya. Tidak perlu jadi pembaca pikiran untuk tahu siapa pengirimnya dan sepertinya Kuroko bisa menebak dengan pasti apa isi e-mail dari Akashi.

Kuroko berjalan paling belakang dengan sengaja ketika Hayama dan dua anggota Rakuzan lainnya menggiring mereka ke kanan, Kuroko mulai menyelinap ke kiri dengan langkah pelan. Bersyukurlah pada kemampuan missderection nya sehingga tidak satupun yang menyadari kepergiannya dari rombongan. Oh sayang sekali Kuroko, kau tidak menyadari Aida Riko tidak melepaskan pandangan darimu barang sedikitpun sejak tadi mengetahui acara menyelinapmu tapi berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu sambil menyinggungkan senyum yang tadi diperlihatkannya pada Mibuchi.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Ini hanya prolog rencananya mau buat banyak chapter tapi gak banyak-banyak amat sih. Tapi kalau ada yang berminat baca bakal dilanjutkan secepatnya karena itu tolong review ya biar Aeri tahu ada yang berminat baca fic ini kkk. Bantu kritik juga kalau prolognya rada-rada absurd seabsurd yang buat.

Salam, Aerilyn Xaveria o^-^o


End file.
